This invention relates to magnetic valves and, more particularly, to an improvement in magnetic valves that will insure the return of the valve to a normally open position after the condition causing the closing of the valve has ceased to exist.
Magnetic valves have been long known in the art and, in particular, are exemplified by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,214 to Aubert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,563 to Schoengrun; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,107 to Haidek.
With respect to the use of pressure equalization in order to accomplish a reset function, prior art known to the Inventor is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,957 to Sands; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,359 to Kwast; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,813 to Grenier. None of these patents reflect the structure or function of the invention herein.
The present invention may be viewed as an improvement of said patent to Aubert in which the structure of Aubert is provided with a reset capacity which will assure the desired return of such a magnetic valve to its normal position after an excess of fluid pressure has ceased to exist. A novel calibration means for the valve of Aubert is also disclosed.